


Disrespectful

by FBIStimulant



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Hotch, Bottom!Hotch, M/M, MorganxHotch, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIStimulant/pseuds/FBIStimulant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch finds out Haley is cheating and Morgan, seeing how much it hurts Hotch, takes him out for the night. Morgan/Hotch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespectful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Trey Songz ft. Mila J - Disrespectful. Give it a listen before reading this story. I love that song.  
> P.S. According to word and this site, "shatteringly" isn't a word but it should be.

When Haley ran up the stairs with her bag and cell phone in hand, Aaron Hotchner already knew what could possibly be happening. He wasn't surprised but it did hurt him. He was a man who believed in commitment and monogamous relationships. He fell in love with Haley decades ago. He was ready to marry her right out of high school but Haley said she wanted to make sure what they had was real and if it could weather their temporary separation during college. 10 years went by and they were still dating and seeing each other at 27. Hotch was still very much infatuated with Haley and enjoyed his job as a lawyer. He thought he'd be doing it for the rest of his life, eventually marry Haley, and have two or three kids. 

That was until he decided he wanted to be part of the FBI that same year. It was only a few months later when he told Haley about his job change. She wasn't exactly happy about it, considering it'd put his life in danger and the hours were long but she didn't want to hold him back and prevent him from doing something he loved. He had already been working in a different field office before transferring to the BAU, trying to get the feel of how it went. Coming with a background as a lawyer, his analytical skills gave him a head start and not long after, the BAU was accepting him with open doors. That was no easy feat and he was reminded of it every day by jealous looks from a few of his colleagues.

He proposed to her a few years after joining the BAU. He truly did love Haley but a part of him proposed because he found himself staring at a possible recruit at the academy more than he liked to admit and never could shake him out of his mind afterwards. His name was Derek Morgan. He was a cop from Chicago and was now going through Quantico's FBI training. Hotch had accompanied David Rossi, someone he grew close to shortly after joining, to the academy for his guest lecture.

Rossi was speaking and Hotch's eyes roamed the crowd of new faces, wondering who'd make it and who wouldn't. He felt someone staring at him and then his eyes found Morgan's. He felt those brown eyes pierce through him. For a second he felt vulnerable underneath the stare. He was out of it until Rossi had walked to him and pulled him away from the center of the room. Hotch had turned around to look one more time and the dark skinned man was now focused on the current lecture by a woman. Hotch started to wonder if maybe he was hallucinating, thinking Morgan was staring at him when it was entirely possible that he was just paying attention to Rossi.

"You ok?" Rossi questioned him when he had finally closed the door behind him. He didn't trust his voice and instead nodded. Rossi raised an eyebrow and left it at that.

 xxxx

Derek Morgan was a complete womanizer - his charming smile and amazing build took everyone's attention, men and women alike. Hotch was no exception. He remembered he was just a regular agent back then, working hard to become the Unit Chief and then eventually run the BAU. He ended up working to the bone, having less time at home and it was affecting his relationship with Hailey. He promised her once he became Unit Chief, he wouldn't be pulling extra hours. Hotch hated making promises because if they were broken, trust was lost and that's exactly what happened. 

After their wedding, he was able to get two weeks off for their honeymoon. It was a great way to distract himself from the images that plagued his mind about Derek Morgan. He once woke up in the middle of the night, in the same bed he shared with his wife, sporting excitement. She was deep asleep so Haley hadn't noticed. He willed it to go away and it did but he found it difficult to look Hailey in the eyes the next day. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed.

Soon, Haley was pregnant. After Jason Gideon had made the decision to take a six month leave, he had finally moved up to Unit Chief and had a small team consisting of Dr. Spencer Reid, extremely intelligent yet awkward in social interactions and Penelope Garcia, their technical analysis who was caught trying to hack into the Bureau's files. He made a deal with her and she had proven to be an important aspect of their team. There was also Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ, their liaison, the communicator between the team and the rest of the world. Unfortunately for him, Derek Morgan was part of his team. He was an expert on obsessional crimes and that had proven to be useful in more than one occasion. They passed each other in the Bureau a couple of times before but they never really talked or hanged out and became best buds. 

One of these instances was in the break room when Hotch was refilling his mug. While stirring in the creamer, he heard someone approach him. In no time, Morgan was right beside him, almost giving him no space to turn around. He could feel the heat emitting off of that toned body and forced himself to calm down through slow breathing.

"Hey, tell me there's more left. I have at least three more files to go through and I'm running low on energy," Morgan had said. Hotch could feel his breath against his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. They had never spoken to each other prior to that but he had caught himself staring at Morgan a couple of times. He wasn't sure if the other man noticed.

"There's more. Help yourself," he murmured. He moved away from Morgan and didn't look back as he exited the room. He placed his cup on his desk and moved to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. He shouldn't be feeling this way about another man, especially not when he had a beautiful wife at home.

But the fantasies didn't stop.

xxxx

"Derek Morgan, we've met before." Morgan shook his hand and Hotch nodded, pretending that the touch didn't affect him when in reality it sent a spark of electricity throughout his entire body. He avoided Morgan's eyes and shook Reid's hand and JJ's. He gave them all a smile before they embarked on their first case, located in Miami, Florida.

Hotch's commitment was put to the test here. They had to group up and because Hotch knew Morgan was a bit of a player, he wasn't very keen on allowing him to room with the sole woman on their team. He let Reid room with JJ even though he could tell the young agent had a crush on her. Needless to say, he wasn't worried or speculating what could occur between the two in the same hotel room.

Morgan had used the shower first. Hotch had dozed off while reading a case file and when he came to, Morgan was getting dressed. Hotch saw almost everything Morgan had to offer and Morgan wasn't the least bit shy about parading around with a barely hanging towel. He pretended to not be surprised and grabbed his things to shower. Thankfully, when he emerged from the bathroom with a plain black shirt and sweats, Morgan was already asleep on the bed to the far left of the room. Hotch wasn't sure if he was sleeping commando but at least the sheets covered it all.

After putting his toiletries away in their proper bags, he climbed into his own bed and turned off the lights but his dreams were once again filled with Morgan.

xxxx

"Hotch, I left the other case file at the hotel. Something about it struck me but I wasn't able to pinpoint what. I think I've figured it out."

There were so close to catching the unsub that already murdered three women since they arrived. Hotch nodded and turned their SUV around to get back to the hotel. Once they were there and Morgan grabbed the case file, pointing out what he noticed, they had a radio call claiming that an officer had been shot within the vicinity of the geographical profile Reid had created. Knowing it was their unsub, Hotch let them know that they were on their way as backup. He called Reid and JJ and told them to stay at the precinct and Gideon called, telling them he was on his way there with Elle. He told them if they had the shot, take it because there was no way the unsub would be walking out of there alive. 

Hotch had told Morgan to take the back while he took the front, despite Morgan's protests. He wasn't expecting the unsub to be right in the corridor but he was, meaning Morgan couldn't get a clear shot from where he was.

The unsub had a gun against a female officer's head. She was the object of his affection and he caressed the side of her face with the head of his gun. She shivered and looked away, thinking this was it for her. The fear was palpable in her face and the unsub seemed to preen under the fact that he had such an effect on her.

Hotch had his gun trained on the unsub and ordered him to put the weapon down. The unsub instead threw the woman away from him when she claimed she didn't love him and called him crazy. It pushed him over the edge and he aimed his gun at Hotch. Morgan yelled for his Unit Chief who fired at the same time as the unsub. Hotch was hit in the shoulder and the unsub was hit in the chest, pronounced dead on the scene.

Morgan was upset and he let Hotch know, riding with him in the ambulance to the hospital. Hotch felt touched at the concern. Aside from Garcia, he really felt like Morgan had the biggest heart of them all. He may not trust people easily but he cared deeply for almost everyone who walked into his life.

"You've got a pregnant wife at home and you've got us. Don't jeopardize your life like that again." Was what Morgan had said. Hotch interpreted it a little differently. Morgan was practically only a few centimeters away from him in the hospital room and he could see the worry in his eyes. Morgan's arm moved slightly, as if he wanted to touch him but he knew better. He let his scope of vision focus on Morgan's lips for a few seconds before the nurse came into his hospital room. She hid her face behind her clipboard and bashfully apologized for the interruption, thinking they were more than just teammates. 

A small part of Hotch wished they were.

xxxx

Haley cheating on him was something Hotch always felt, deep down, would happen. He was away from home for hours on end at times and when he did get home, he knew he'd be called back in within a day if even that much. Haley deserved to be happy, especially after having a child, when most women feel overwhelmed. He was rarely there to help and he knew that put a strain on their relationship. When he was there, he devoted all of his attention on his son and wife, doing his best to somehow make up for lost time but really, it didn't work.

Even so, he was hoping she'd stay committed to him like he did to her. At least for Jack. 

It was two days after that mysterious yet not so mysterious phone call and he had decided to stay late at the BAU. It doesn't take a profiler to know that Haley had most likely turned to someone for emotional comfort. Whether she was sleeping with the mystery man was a different discussion and pure speculation on his part. He wasn't sure he could face Haley at the moment. He didn't want to face her. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in their bed together. He would most likely take the couch if he were to go home.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard three rapid knocks on his office door. He wasn't able to give permission to the incomer before they opened the oak wood door. It was Morgan.

"Working the night shift?" He joked. He sunk into the chair across from Hotch's mahogany desk. He messed with Hotch's name plaque on the desk, waiting for an answer.

"I've still got some more work to do," Hotch answered, too tired to tell Morgan to quit messing with his name plaque but he watched his dark hands play with the thing.

Morgan looked up at him, analyzing his boss's face. His gaze flickered to the ring on Hotch's left hand before returning his attention to the plaque "Let's go out."

"Excuse me?" 

"Out," he got up and placed the object in the position it was in previously. "Grab something to eat, a drink or two."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't Dana waiting for you?" 

Derek was dating a woman named Dana Harold. She was a redhead beauty who he apparently met at a coffee shop. He wanted to give commitment a chance, seeing as she was really into him despite it not being the other way around. He didn't want to break her heart but he already knew that relationships weren't something he'd be able to maintain in his line of work.

"She's away on a business trip. Wanted me to call her when I got home but I'm sure she's asleep now."

_She isn't._

"What about Haley?"

"She's," Hotch started, wondering if he should tell the truth. "Probably sleeping as well."

_She stopped waiting for me to come home._

"Then let's go," Morgan said, his voice dropping a few octaves. His voice sounded husky, sending a chill down Hotch's spine. 

  _Disrespectful._

_xxxx_

They went to Sorrento, a lavish but not too expensive restaurant. Morgan mentioned how it was Dana's favorite dinner spot and Hotch was a little surprised at that statement. He didn't really care but was still wondering why here of all the choices Morgan could pick from. 

Their dinner date went smoothly. They shared jokes, something you'd rarely see Hotch do. They didn't even pay much attention to their food, pushing it around with a fork with the occasional bite. Hotch could barely take his eyes off of Morgan, especially when he smiled. When Hotch excused himself once to go to the restroom, Morgan's eyes wandered on his backside, imagining how he'd look without the suit. He pushed out the image of Hotch writhing beneath him when he came back, partially because the arousal he felt would bring a lot of discomfort but also because he wanted to give Hotch his full attention.

When the waitress came back and asked if they wanted the food to go, seeing that it was mostly neglected, they simultaneously said yes without looking away from each other. Hotch smiled for a second before pursing his lips and looking down, feeling a little embarrassed. She packaged it into a white Styrofoam container and placed it in a large brown bag. Morgan grabbed it and Hotch paid off the meal, after Morgan stubbornly allowed him to. Morgan chipped in by leaving a nice tip for the waitress.

Once they were inside Morgan's house, Hotch did his best to not profile Morgan's home but found his eyes wandering. It looked comfortable and lived in but not disorganized. It was pretty neat for a man who lived on his own and was barely home. Maybe Dana came by at times and cleaned up but he doubted it. They weren't dating long enough for Morgan to feel comfortable enough to let her rearrange items in his home.

Hotch sat on the couch and Morgan brought out wine glasses. They took sips as they conversed, not really focused on any particular subject. Hotch had gotten up to refill the wine glasses. When he began pouring it into Morgan's glass, he felt a warm presence behind him. Morgan stood only a few centimeters away. He placed his hands on Hotch's, his thumb rubbing small circles near his knuckles, coaxing him to place the wine bottle and glass back on the table. When he did that, Morgan moved his hands to Hotch's sides, pulling him softly back against his body. Hotch could feel Morgan's arousal and his breathing picked up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew their night would lead to something like this. He felt excited but also fear. He had no idea how sex worked between two men and he knew if he slept with Morgan, his life would change forever. Haley was already on the brink of leaving him, he was avoiding her, how could it get better?

"I'll take care of you. I promise," Morgan whispered into his ear, as if he read his mind.

Hotch closed his eyes, trusting Morgan with whatever would happen that night, hoping the aftermath would be at the very least, a blessing in disguise.

xxxx

Once they entered the bedroom, it was a bit of a frenzy. Hotch's suit was strewn all over the floor; Morgan had only discarded his form fitting gray shirt. There was no hesitation in their advances towards each other. Hooking his fingers in the belt hoops on Morgan's black jeans, Hotch pulled him, forcing Morgan to be on top of him. Morgan complied and his lips moved sensually against his superior's. His hands painted a picture of Hotch's body in his mind, imprinting the image there. When they both needed to breathe, he moved to Hotch's neck, taking in his scent. He left a trail of wet kisses down his throat; he could easily feel Hotch's pulse under his lips when they found his jugular vein. He placed a chaste kiss on Hotch's cheek before facing him. He never saw Hotch like this. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were lidded, his face was flushed and his lips were bruised. Morgan felt his pants tighten.   
  
Hotch's eyes trailed down to the not so discreet bulge in Morgan’s pants. 

"Take em' off," he breathed, tugging at Morgan's black jeans impatiently. Morgan chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again while removing his jeans. Once he got the belt off, the zipper down, and the button out of its loop, he got off the bed to pull them off with his boxers. Hotch's eyes never left him, obviously pleased by the view and he glowed at the attention, his signature smile inching its way across his face. 

"Like what you see?"

"Yes." He licked his lips.  
  
When he reached the bed, he leaned down to kiss Hotch and climb atop him but Hotch stopped him by pulling away. Instead, he leaned over him, one of his knees in between Hotch's legs. He loved the feeling of Hotch's lips on his and tried to get Hotch's bottom lips between his teeth. He succeeded in doing so and growled when Hotch pulled away again. 

"Morgan, wait," he breathed but Morgan was having none of it. He kept stealing kisses back when Hotch pulled away and he felt the other man slowly giving into him. He would never tire of this feeling. Just kissing Hotch made him feel amazing, more so than with anyone else he had ever kissed before.

He broke the kiss when he felt a hand on his member. He hissed at the feeling. He looked down at Hotch who was still breathless, trying to say something. He swallowed before speaking. 

"I want to taste you."

Morgan groaned as he felt all the blood rush downwards. 

"As much as I'd love to feel your lips on me, I don't want you to feel as if you're obligated to," he said, running his thumb across Hotch's lips. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable doing."

Hotch bit his bottom lip, contemplating. He was nervous but it was something he fantasized about. Since it would be his first time, he felt he'd do a sub-par job, which added to his nervousness. But there's only one way to get better at something. 

Practice. 

He slowly opened his mouth, latching it on the thumb in front of him. He circled his tongue around the digit before sucking hard and letting it fall from his mouth. 

Morgan's breath hitched. When Hotch looked up, he could see the lust clouded in his eyes. 

Morgan nodded, standing up and letting Hotch fall on his knees in front of him. Hotch, usually a man of action, was hesitant as he held Morgan's engorged member. It felt heavy and hot in his hand and he couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his cheeks. A part of him still had a hard time believing that this was actually happening. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, giving it a short lick before taking the head into his mouth. 

Morgan gasped at the feeling. He could feel his legs shaking already. Even if it was Hotch's first time, just the thought of him being on the receiving end of Hotch's mouth made him want to cum.

Hotch looked up and saw Morgan looking down at him, his chest heaving. Closing his eyes, he used his hand as he moved his mouth along the length, making sure to keep his teeth covered, his tongue pressing on the underside, occasionally moving around to other areas of the sensitive flesh. 

"Oh god," Morgan groaned, his hand find its way in Hotch's short hair. He didn't think he'd last any longer if this kept on. For a beginner, Hotch was good. Because it was Hotch, it made it even better. Expertise was obsolete. 

He slowly pulled out of Hotch's mouth, a string of saliva broke between Hotch's tongue and the head of his dick. 

Hotch swallowed his excess saliva before standing and kissing Morgan. Morgan replied by kissing back for a short period of time before softly pushing Hotch back onto the bed. He reached into his drawer, pulling out a condom and a tube of strawberry flavored lube. 

Hotch chuckled at that. "Strawberry?" 

Morgan grinned. He didn't respond as he turned Hotch onto his stomach and pulled him up by his ass. He used his knees to push the other man's legs further apart. The position left Hotch vulnerable and just the thought of that made him moan lowly.

He coated his fingers with the lube and inserted one into the tight orifice. Hotch jerked up a bit, unfamiliar with the feeling. He felt Morgan wiggle his fingers around before removing it. 

 _'Preparation?'_ Hotch wondered. He had read a bit on anal sex in high school, when he was questioning his sexuality. He didn't remember everything because he never tried it with Haley. She wasn't the adventurous type in bed and he wasn't one to do anything he knew she wouldn't like, even if he were curious. 

As if Morgan sensed that he was thinking too much, he leaned over Hotch so that his chest was aligned with Hotch's back. Pressing himself down, he spoke,

"You're thinking too much, Aaron."

Hotch was surprised that Morgan had used his first name. It sounded nice rolling off his tongue. He shivered when he felt a warm, calloused hand rub his ass softly, occasionally a finger would dip in between his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," Hotch said, his voice low. He loved the feeling of Morgan's body covering his. The skin contact was overwhelming and exciting. 

Morgan smiled and took a different approach. He removed himself off of Hotch and went back to Hotch's ass. He pulled him up by his hips, spreading the cheeks apart.

Hotch didn't understand what was going on until he felt a wet intrusion probing him before pushing into the tight ring of muscle. 

He gasped, a little higher than normal. For a second, he was embarrassed at the sound he made but Morgan's ministrations didn't leave time for thoughts. It felt weird but amazing at the same time. 

Hotch’s lips quivered and his body shook with pleasure. Morgan's skillful tongue was mind blowing and he wondered when he learned to do this. 

Wanting more pleasure, Hotch was reaching for his own member when a hand stopped him from stroking himself. 

"Not yet." 

Hotch groaned and then felt Morgan insert two lubed fingers in him, stretching him enough before adding a third finger, scissoring them. He enjoyed the mewls and gasps that escaped Hotch's throat. He could tell the other man was doing his best to not make a sound. Occasionally, he'd see him bite into his forearm, especially after he had found his prostate. 

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just me," Morgan said. Hotch didn't say anything back.

Morgan waited until Hotch gave some kind of gesture that meant that he was ready for more. When he felt Hotch trying to push back onto his fingers, he removed them and flipped him over. 

Hotch was breathing shallowly. He watched Morgan rip open the packaging using his teeth and watched him slide the condom onto his cock and lube himself up. 

Morgan nestled himself in between Hotch's legs and pushed in slowly. He kept his eyes on the man underneath him. He was so used to seeing Hotch's usual stoic demeanor and it thrilled him to know he was most likely one of the few people who'd ever get to see him like this. 

When he was fully sheathed in the tight heat, it took a lot of self-control to not just pound Hotch into the mattress. The last thing Morgan wanted to do was hurt Hotch. Hotch’s eyes fluttered shut and Morgan felt his fingers curl against his back. He was arching off the bed slightly, whimpering at the feeling of fullness. It was so foreign to him and he wanted more. Morgan leaned down and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"You ok?" 

Slowly, Hotch opened his eyes and nodded. "Move," he breathed.

"Eager, are we?" Chuckling, Morgan eased himself into a steady pace and only moved faster when he felt Hotch try to push against him.  

Hotch answered by pulling Morgan down for a deep kiss. He broke the kiss with a loud moan when he felt Morgan hit his prostate. 

"Oh god!" He breathed, his nails digging into the muscular back. Hotch slid his leg over Morgan's hip, his toes curling in pleasure. He was always the giver in these situations. It was so different to be at the receiving end. It was crushing and shatteringly blissful.

Morgan could feel himself getting closer. He didn't want to come before Hotch. He was much more focused on giving Hotch pleasure and not on his own. He angled his thrusts in another direction so that he'd hit Hotch's prostate over and over. 

Hotch was a writhing, sweaty mess underneath him. He had only seen his superior like this in his dreams. The real thing was much better, he thought as he licked his lips. 

"Beautiful," he groaned. "You're gorgeous like this, you know that?"

Hotch's breath hitched when he tried to answer. When he felt a hand encircle itself around his cock, he threw his head back, forgetting what he was about to say. 

"So close," he managed. Morgan could feel the muscles cramping down on him. 

"That's it, baby. Let it go," he cooed gently. He leaned down to capture Hotch's lips, deepening the kiss and swallowing Hotch's moans. His pace was relentless and with one more stroke, Hotch was releasing all over his hand. 

Hotch became unbearably tight for Morgan and Morgan felt his balls tighten up. He thrust inside a shivering Hotch a few more times, reveling in the feeling. Hotch was still coming down from his high, his nerves extra sensitive. He took a deep breath, sliding his hands up Morgan's chest, feeling the muscles as he worked. Reaching the chiseled face, he pulled him down for another kiss. No matter what, it was the feeling of Morgan's lips on his that made him the happiest. 

He felt Morgan shake as the darker man rode out his orgasm. Whatever noises he would have emitted were lost in their kiss but he was breathing heavily. 

Morgan broke away and his gaze was piercing yet loving. Hotch felt the warmth fill his chest. That look was all he needed to see and it was familiar, taking him back to when he first saw him a few years ago.

Promises scared him but at that moment, he believed full-heartedly that Morgan would take care of him. 

And he'd do the same. 


End file.
